


Ciel's Birthday (lemon/Smut)

by alonealexabluerose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonealexabluerose/pseuds/alonealexabluerose
Summary: It's a smut between Ciel and Sebastian... that's all. It's also Yaoi, just plain Yaoi! Don't like don't read! My OC is in here but not majorly. I don't own Black Butler. (Also credit to Alexandrite Dragoness for proof reading ;) )





	

The party was in full swing, down stairs in the Phantomhive manor. Everybody was laughing, talking and dancing the night away. But the main guest of honor was nowhere in sight much to the dismay of the watchdog’s fiancé. Before she could look for Ciel, associate Mariposa came by her side and explained to her that Ciel was in the bathroom and would be back momentarily. Elizabeth smiled happily, thanking Mariposa for easing her worries.

The blue haired girl just smiled then frowned as Elizabeth went off to talk other guests. She and her demon maid shared a look, knowing where Ciel was and most importantly who he was with.

Mariposa broke their eye contact and glanced towards the stairs, wondering how long he and Sebastian where going to be. She shrugged, drinking her bourbon and already thinking about her next lie to cover her twin brother.

Upstairs in Ciel’s office, moans and whimpers could be heard. As well as the inhuman growls that echoed though out the office.

Inside Ciel laid on top of his desk, Sebastian hovered over him. Ponding into his delicate body while Ciel clung to his loyal servant, holding on to his body like he’s life depended on it. Moving his hips to meet Sebastian rough thrusts, the black haired man sucked and nibbled at the slender throat, loving the taste of his young master.

Ciel moved his head to the side, giving Sebastian more access to his neck. The demon took the chance and bit down, then licked at the blood savoring the intoxicating taste. Ciel cried out in pain and pleasure but was silenced by Sebastian’s mouth onto his. The servant’s tongue exploring every nook and cranny that was his young master. The blue haired boy whined, grabbing Sebastian’s raven locks and tugged hard, causing him to groan in his mouth. Ciel smirked upon his victory on making the stoic demon break his cold facade.

They broke their kiss and Sebastian moved out of his trembling body. Ciel glared at his servant dog, about to demand why he stopped. The order died in his throat as Sebastian moved him on all fours. He then slipped his cock back in blazing heat, snapping back and forth, hitting Ciel’s prostate. The small child bit his bottom lip to keep his cries of pleasure in, as quiet as possible.

Sebastian smirked, panting as he leaned down so his chest is pressed against his young master’s clothed back. Wrapping his arm around Ciel’s waist while he land his hand on the child’s clenched fist. He bent his head down close to Ciel’s ear, whispering sweet nothingness into it, saying how the young master must remain quiet if he wishes not to get caught. Ciel’s glare daggers at Sebastian but he just chuckled darkly in amusement.

The young master felt his release coming, moaning out Sebastian’s name. The older male also was reaching his climax, and he removed his hand from Ciel’s and wrapped it around his little leaking cock, stroking to match his thrusts.

He whispered into his beloved master ear.

“Ciel. My sweet Ciel.”

Toes curling, the earl came with a silent cry. White ribbons shooting out and staining the desk wood. Sebastian growled lowly, with his eyes glowing pink, he came warming Ciel from the inside as he was filled with the demon’s cum.

Ciel panted as he almost fell on his desk, if wasn’t for Sebastian holding onto him. The servant gently kissed Ciel’s neck before removing himself from Ciel’s quivering body. Ciel hissed at the pain, then grimaced as Sebastian placed him on his back, feeling the white fluids on his body.

He felt his eyes grow heavily with sleep and fainting heard Sebastian telling him to go to sleep and that we’ll take care of everything.

Snuggled closer to his demon, Ciel fell asleep, wrapped in the comfort of Sebastian’s strong embrace.


End file.
